This invention relates to a new tetracycline antibiotic, 7-chloro-8-methoxy-2'-N-methyltetracycline isolated from an antibiotic complex containing the new tetracycline antibiotic, which is produced by fermentation under controlled conditions using a biologically pure culture of the new microorganism Actinomadura brunnea ATCC 39216.
In a related, commonly-assigned, co-pending application which is U.S. Ser. No. 763,742 filed Aug. 8, 1985now abandoned, filed on even date herewith, another new tetracycline, 7-chloro-8-methoxytetracycline produced by fermentation of a mutant of A. brunnea, A. brunnea var. antibiotica var. nov. ATCC 53108 and ATCC 53180 is disclosed.
In another related, commonly-assigned, copending application (Attorney's Docket No. 2381), now U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,605, filed on even date herewith, another new tetracycline, 7chloro-4a-hydroxy-8-methoxytetracycline produced by fermentation of Dactylosporangium vescum ATCC 39499 is disclosed.